Watashi Wa Anata No Yuurei
by you.cant.kill.heroes
Summary: The woman who was once at Madara's side looks back over some of her life with and with out him. With a little surprise for her at the end. Madaraoc, onesided KakuzuOC
1. Chapter 1

**I'm back! I know I should finish the other story…****  
But I really enjoyed writing this!****And I have slight writers block on the other one…****And I apologize incase any of it later turns out to be inaccurate!  
And incase Madara is OOC**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from Naruto, but I own my OC**

**Natsuro, Satinee (last, first)**

**One shot that became a short story.**

* * *

**Atashi wa anata no yuurei**

**(I am your ghost)**

**(Or should be)**

* * *

_From an early age we are taught that if you believe in something enough; you can make it happen._

_As we grow older we realise that not everything is possible, and prepare ourselves to let go of our dreams._

_There was one thing I was never going to let go of, I truly believed in it. I was ready to wait, no matter how long it took._

_But as the decades fall into each other, I wonder how much longer I can hold onto my dreams as my faith wanes._

Of course I know now that appearances can be deceiving. If you looked at me you would probably see innocence in my blue eyes; and youth in my pink hair.

_I have neither. Even a ring on your finger can mean nothing._

I would never normally tell anyone of my past; it is not that I'm ashamed of the bloodshed, I fear being abhorred. Many lives stain my hands. I cut down many a young shinobi, and my penitence is my present loneliness.

I guess neither of us saw it coming; my apparent death. Obviously I did not die, I have also learned of my reluctance to part with this world. Another reason I do not share my stories. As I can not answer the burning questions. I do not fully know the reason myself.

Before I became this theoretical Obake, I was a queen. Ignore the cliché. I had power, strength, and I was at the side of one of the most powerful shinobi of our time. I was his aisuru.

He had promised me everything, but there was nothing I desired more than to look into his eyes, and recognize the glimmer of love that was there. That glimmer that he kept only for me. He was always able to take me away. His eyes were mesmerizing; I could stare for hours and never grow tired of them, nor him. I loved the way his eyes shared a great likeness to the colour of freshly spilled blood. But in the end, all that mattered was that he was mine, and I was his.

_My Uchiha Madara_

* * *

Obake – Ghost

Aisuru – Sweetheart etc.

* * *

**THANK YOU FOR READING!!**

**I have ideas for spin-off sort of things, with short stories of when Satinee was with Kakuzu, her lonely years and for when she was with Madara.****But I don't think I will post them unless you want me to.****Or I could re-do this piece and fill it out, with more detail of past events, and not post the spin-offs?****If requested I could bring myself to write a lemon, no promises though!****It could be rubbish /  
And possibly a sequel… since the ole bugger Madara's alive…**

**Opinions/reviews are welcomed!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from Naruto, but I own my OC****  
Natsuro, Satinee (last, first)  
One shot that became a short story.**

* * *

**Atashi wa anata no yuurei  
****(I am your ghost)  
Or should be**

* * *

Summer was drawing to an end, and the first signs of autumn were showing in golden flashes in the trees. Children were playing ninja in the compound, always underfoot. This Uchiha compound felt safe enough; amidst the wars and destruction. And the children were little affected or concerned with the affairs of adults.

Back then Madara had a strange appeal to children, many of them looked up to him, aspired to be like him, and many of the young girls held a small crush for him. Even then I knew that deep down; he had sworn to protect these children as he saw them as his own, and that someday he would want his own family. He had a natural paternal instinct.

I however did not like children, they were fine for a few hours, but I did not want any of my own. _Not then I didn't_. I was guilty of cutting many a child's life short.

We sat and watched from a hill above the compound, his arm was wrapped loosely around my waist, and my head was resting in the crook of his neck. He smelled like vanilla and of burning. I could tell then that he was smiling, I always could, and I even knew the sound of a smile in his voice.

His fingers traced patterns on my stomach, he knew I wasn't ticklish, but it always sent slight shivers through me. And I could feel the vibrations in his throat as he spoke,

"Spring, when the sakura blossoms are in full bloom…" his voice was gravelly, dangerous. It made me melt. I was always able to sense his undertones.

_I would know both his smell and voice any where._

"Nani?"

"When I want to marry you. Next spring." Then he kissed my hair; soft and loving. I could hear the smile then.

I never really replied to talk of marriage, it wasn't important. I didn't need to sign a piece of paper to confirm my love for him. And a part of me did not want me to become an official weakness to him. Nor him an official weakness to me. Once married we could become targets for kidnappings and ransoms, as petty as it sounds.

I do remember grinning though; it did mean that he wanted to be with me forever. He told me he loved me. My heart skipped a beat when ever he did.

* * *

**I have ideas for spin-offs, and such, but I don't think I will post them unless you want me to…****  
Or I could re-do this piece and fill it out, with more detail of past events, and not post the spin-offs?  
****And possibly a sequel… since the ole bugger Madara's alive…**

* * *

**Opinions/reviews are welcomed!**

**Thank you to my reviewer, Anna :D  
**

**I've written the whole story, and it's about 11 chapters at the moment. But I'll try and put some more fluff in where i can!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from Naruto, but I own my OC  
Natsuro, Satinee (last, first)  
One shot that became a short story.**

**A/N: The story does jump around a lot with the flashbacks and things, and the flash backs aren't all in order**

* * *

**Atashi wa anata no yuurei****  
(I am your ghost)  
Or should be**

* * *

As the conflict worsened the Uchiha gained more and more enemies and our time together was shortening. There were days when, for hours I would wait for him, thinking he would not come home; he always did. Just a few moments before midnight.

Madara kept me out of the wars then, and I thought it was my duty to stay safe. My only aim was just to survive. And these were not my battles. They were Uchiha battles. I hated the waiting. I discovered that it is more painful for those left behind than it is for the shinobi on a mission. I had complete faith that he would come home, but there was a nagging feeling in my gut, one that said that he would not. There was not just me who needed him then. _I was with child._ I only did what I thought a mother should do to protect her baby. I treated it as a duty, a mission, a chore. In my heart I wanted to be out there, with Madara. Initially I had no maternal instincts. Not until it was too late.

It was exactly a week before I was due to wed Uchiha Madara, and that was when the truce was offered. There was a lull in the fighting, but the silent assassinations continued, and the death toll by this method increased.

That night we lay on the roof of our new home. It was a clear night, and the stars were glistening in the dark sky. It was an old wives tale that stars are shinobi, who gave their lives for their comrades, and those who were good of heart. If I was to die, I would like to become a star, and to be remembered for giving my life for another. I would never be there for having a good heart.

Madara was in a foul mood that evening, and there was nothing I could do but hold his hand.

"Onii-san gave his eyes so that I could protect the Uchiha. If they agree to this truce, if they just roll over like dogs, what would it have been for?!" He clenched his fist and roughly sat up, a growl forming in the back of his throat.

I did not know if he wanted an answer, I expect that he did not; so a silence ensued. When I said nothing, he once again told me he loved me. The anger disappeared from his voice at that moment, and he became tender. I replied with a soft kiss to his hand. I turned to lie on my side, just to look at him. He was so perfect, and beautiful. I was lucky to have him.

Too soon did his anger return, "Uchiha and Senju are like oil and water. It would never work." His expression was stony, and his whole body was tense.

"Maybe you need to think about the future, Madara. It feels inevitable that Senju will eventually eliminate-"

That angered him, and he released my hand. I made him think that his brother, his will, and his strength, everything had amounted to nothing.

"I will never give in."

"It's not giving in; it's preserving your future. Don't you think that an alliance is greater than the most powerful shinobi clans wearing each other into dust?"

The matter had almost nothing to do with me, but at present, being the person left at home altered my viewpoint slightly. I wanted not to worry; I wanted Madara to be home. I wanted him. And I am almost positive that my mother would have pushed for a truce, she loved me, from the very beginning. So trying to get Madara to accept it is what a mother should do, ne?

"Even if we accepted their offer of peace, it would never be a true peace. There would be internal conflicts, each clan trying to out do the other, and gain over all power. That is how it would be Satinee."

"It might not, Madara please consider it, think about every one else-"

"That's what I am doing! How is it beneficial for us to give in, and appear the weaker? This is not what Onii- san would have wanted."

"It was a gift Madara! He has-"

"No brother should have to gift their sight for nothing." He took his anger further to turn away from me. I hated angering him, I never wanted to do that to him. I sat up, to be on his level.

"Madara, I only meant…" that was the first time I had ever pleaded with him. "Your brother has allowed you to look upon your wife on your wedding day, to see your son when he is born, to protect your family and your clan. Is that not enough for you?" I took his face in my hands, to turn his face towards mine. Thin traces of tears were on his cheeks, and I gently wiped them away. His eyes looked lost, I could see his indecision.

"_Ai shiteru, Uchiha Madara,"_ his lips were salty and warm. I had only intended an innocent peck, but he brought my body against his. His hands were on my hips, and mine were entangled in his hair. It was thick, and soft, I loved running my fingers through it. He groaned into the kiss as I sucked on his bottom lip, and he pressed his body ever closer to mine.

* * *

Onii-san – Brother  
Ai shiteru – I love you  
Ne – Right?

* * *

**THANK YOU FOR READING!**

**I have ideas for spin-offs, and such, but I don't think I will post them unless you want me to…  
Or I could re-do this piece and fill it out, with more detail of past events, and not post the spin-offs?  
And possibly a sequel… since the ole bugger Madara's alive…  
Opinions/reviews are welcomed!**

**Thank you to my reviewer :) - the chapter lengths vary a lot :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**I've been bogged down with exams and revision, so delays expected!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from Naruto, but I own my OC  
Natsuro, Satinee (last, first)  
One shot that became a short story.**

* * *

**Atashi wa anata no yuurei****  
(I am your ghost)  
Or should be**

* * *

That was the last time I kissed, touched, smelt and saw him.

Later that night I was attacked. My security was relaxed; a truce was offered and I was a very capable kuniochi. Nobody would have thought that I could be over powered.

There are only parts of that night I can remember, after Madara left.

I was taken by a very early bout of morning sickness, and dizziness had been affecting me.

They used senbon needles at first. Not trying to kill me, just inactivate me. _I was not just a capable kuniochi, I was the best kuniochi._ Self centered, yes. But I was. I was never going to give in to a few Senju. After a few deaths on their side, I began to tire. I hated pregnancy, it made me feel weak, and my strength seemed to fade much quicker than it used to, no matter how much chakra I had used. Unluckily for me, their tactics changed. No longer were they trying to take me alive, they were going for the kill. I was able to continue a steady loss on their side, incurring only a few injuries to myself. Until a wave of sickness came over me; and I had to stop.

I unceremoniously gagged and was sick in the middle of the chaos. That was not my proudest moment. That was when they took their chance, and I remember the feeling of a kunai being plunged between my third and fourth ribs on my left side. An attack from the back. _Cowards._

After that is when I don't remember much. I must have hit my head on something. That was the first time I had ever lost.

Later, when I awoke, I was in the care of an old couple; Ojiisan and Obaasama. They said they just found me lying in the middle of a dusty road. I do not find that believable.

They lived in a remote area, just inside the Wind country. He was a retired shinobi, no longer available for contracting, and she had always been waiting for him to come home. The ever obedient housewife. Their chance for a family had passed them by, I resented him for taking her opportunity away; she had that mothering air about her. And they were always smiling. I don't know what there was to smile about. And I hated them for that, but my gratitude towards them over rode any ill feelings I had.

They told me that the Uchiha and Senju truce had been agreed to. And the land of fire had hired both clans to secure their border. A central village was being constructed, which would be the base for all shinobi in the Fire country; called Konohagakura.

There was a boy that came by, every other day, and he would tell me the news from the Fire country. Madara was right that there would be inward turmoil, as there were then arguments over leadership of that village; for _Hokage._ Even the whole Uchiha clan was in favor of Senju Hashirama. I did not need that boy to tell me that Madara would make threats to leave, that he was greatly angered, nor that he would seek revenge. I could not even imagine what he was going through.

I wanted to see him, my whole body needed to be with him. However, I was incapable of moving, it took a week before I was able to shakily place my feet on the ground and stand, with the aid of a very sturdy object. That made it three weeks from the night I was attacked, until the night I died. I did not believe them then, not until much later. They told me the place of my grave; it was a tomb that lay within the protection of a temple. Apparently my body held many secrets. The unlucky person who would try to gain them from my "body". Even I do not know what they buried, because I am very much alive.

This knowledge gave me answers for many of the questions that were running through my mind. _Why hasn't he come for me?_

I heard nothing of real significance from the news boy for weeks. He told me what I had already predicted; Madara left Konohagakura, and had sworn his revenge upon Hashirama. Though the boy did tell me that the revenge was two fold, it was for his out casting, and for the death of someone close to him.

_That got at least a weak smile from my lips_. Then after another three weeks of nothing that concerned me, that young boy broke my heart. Madara had sought his revenge in the valley of the end. It was meant to be the final battle that would lead to the Uchiha's succession, and lead to the Senju's fall from grace. It was only Uchiha Madara and Senju Hashirama in that valley. And Hashirama had won. My Uchiha Madara had been _defeated._ Killed. _Murdered._

* * *

Obaasama – Grandmother  
Ojiisan – grandfather

* * *

**THANK YOU FOR READING!**

**I have ideas for spin-offs, and such, but I don't think I will post them unless you want me to…  
Or I could re-do this piece and fill it out, with more detail of past events, and not post the spin-offs?  
And possibly a sequel… since the ole bugger Madara's alive…  
Opinions/reviews are welcomed!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from Naruto,  
but I own my OC****Natsuro, Satinee (last, first)  
One shot that became a short story.**

**A/N: The story does jump around a lot with the flashbacks and things, and the flash backs aren't all in order**

* * *

**Atashi wa anata no yuurei  
(I am your ghost)  
****Or should be**

* * *

I was in bed when he told me; I was finding it difficult to move. Frustratingly it was a beautiful day outside, or what I could see through the window. I wished many times that there was more to see outside that window, noting the amount of hours I spent in that bed.

"You were right, Hoshiko-sama."

"Ne?"

"Uchiha Madara and Senju Hashirama did meet in a final battle."

I sat up and look very hard at the boy; I grimaced slightly from the pain, and he shrank back a little under my gaze.

"And?"

"The most powerful shinobi in The Land of Fire is indeed the Hokage, Hoshiko-sama."

I grabbed the boy by the collar, and brought his face very close to mine,

"Tell. Me. What. Happened. To. Madara."

"H-he was defeated…and died."

Very slowly I released my grip on the boy and brought a hand to my mouth. It was hard to breathe. I felt as if my heart had stopped; time stood still. I was not conscious of the tears falling until the boy asked me if I was ok. I was furious with myself for not keeping my emotions in check. I ignored his concern, I was not even sure if it was genuine. I turned back to the oh so droll window, trying so hard just to blink the tears away.

"You-You're lying!" I was humiliated to hear the crack in my own voice. I was clutching the sheets surrounding me, and my knuckles were turning white.

"Iie, there was a witness."

"W-ho?" words were coming out in choked sobs; I had never been so out of control of myself. As much as I tried I could not hide my emotions; a skill I had down to perfection.

"Senju Hashirama and his younger brother were there at the time of death."

"Tell m-me," my body began to shake with my sobs, which worsened with speech. I brought my knees up to my chest, as much as I could and buried my face in the sheets that covered them.

And I listened.

"The night before last Uchiha Madara called out Senju Hashirama for a final battle, In the Valley of the End, as it is now called. Those who knew of the proposal insisted that Hashirama shouldn't go; Uchiha Madara was considered a fool, blinded by jealousy… They did not want to indulge him. There was also the slim chance that Senju would be defeated. He went against every one, and unbeknownst to him, his brother tagged along. He was not aware of this until the battle had begun.

Madara blamed the Senju for the Uchiha downfall, for his brother, and for the loss of the woman he loved. From his rage Uchiha found strength enough to take on both Senju. Hashirama sent his brother home, fearing for his life, and he did reluctantly retreat.

Hashirama speaks little of what passed between him and Uchiha Madara. But he does say that, he was subjected to a lot of torture form the mangekyo sharingan, which Uchiha was using constantly throughout the battle.

The end came from atop the waterfall, Senju being able to manipulate both earth and water chakra had an advantage over Uchiha. He claimed that he was able to ambush Uchiha with a plan that he had been formulating form the very beginning.

He struck Uchiha square in the chest, and he fell into the water below

The younger Senju had not left, but had watched form a distance, and he confirms this."

"A-and his body?"

"It was lost amidst the rocks; never recovered."

The man who took my first kiss could not be dead. How could he leave me? A fresh wave of sorrow washed over me; tears flowed too freely, breaths came in gulps. It was like choking on oxygen.

The boy left me to my grief. I was glad to be alone. I curled up as small as I could, and wrapped my arms around myself. I cried myself to sleep, imagining it was his arms that were surrounding me.

* * *

Hoshiko – star child  
Ne – what?  
Iie - no

* * *

**I have ideas for spin-offs, and such, but I don't think I will post them unless you want me to…  
Or I could re-do this piece and fill it out, with more detail of past events, and not post the spin-offs?  
And possibly a sequel… since the ole bugger Madara's alive…  
Opinions/reviews are welcomed!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from Naruto,  
but I own my OC****Natsuro, Satinee (last, first)  
One shot that became a short story.**

**A/N: The story does jump around a lot with the flashbacks and things, and the flash backs aren't all in order  
And I apologise for any inaccuracies**

* * *

**Atashi wa anata no yuurei  
(I am your ghost)  
****Or should be**

**

* * *

**

My parents were both away, training younger groups of shinobi. I knew who my Otou-sama was training, and even he wouldn't be able to make them worthy of fighting alongside the Uchiha clan. It was pointless training them, and letting them think they ever had the chance.

With them gone, I needed somebody else to bandage up my right arm, and I only had one option. I had not yet learned how to heal deep wounds. And Madara was the only person I could ask for help. If I went to anyone else, the natural mistrust for kuniochi would heighten amongst the shinobi. It was a stigma for a kuniochi to become injured. It somehow proved our weakness.

I had known Madara all my life, and apart from my parents; he was the only person I could trust.

He took his time as he wound the bandage around my forearm, every so often his fingers would purposely brush across my skin, and it would send shivers up my spine. I stared at his hands, I couldn't look at him. I wasn't used to being that close to a male. Customarily, men and women had an obvious distance between them, even married couples. They would never show any form of affection in public; and Madara was sat next to me in my parent's kitchen and our knees were almost touching.

"You need to be more careful, ne?"

"Hai, Madara-kun." I Barely whispered. I felt awkward, being so close to him.

"Doushita, Satinee-chan?" He finished bandaging my arm, but his hands lingered, trailing down to mine.

"Nanimo, arigatou gozaimasu."

Madara brought his hand up to my chin, and made me look at him. He had a small grin playing across his face.

"You don't need to use all of the formalities, ne?"

"It might be inappropriate if I do not, Madara-kun."

"I've known you for 16 years Satinee," he was definitely holding my hands then "Daisuki."

My eyes widened and that was the first time he ever made me blush, I was mortified by my actions. Snatching my hands away I looked to the floor; completely clueless about how to act in such situations.

"I think you should go."

He didn't even move.

"I've seen you watching me Satinee, you think I don't notice but I do. I know you feel the same,"

I completely froze. He could not know that I watched him; it was all true though. Once again he brought my face up to look at him.

"Am I right?"

"I can't have any distractions Madara-kun, I'm a young Kunoichi and I already have to prove myself and I don't want to be accused of misleading one of the Uchiha prodigies." It all came out very fast and I still had no idea how to deal with the situation.

"You've been distracting me since day one…" He didn't even give me time to understand what he meant before he placed his lips on mine.

His lips were soft, and I had no idea how to kiss. In my mind I was panicking; but I also felt that feeling, of when you know something is right. It was exactly what I had heard young girls describing in the villages. It was wonderful.

When he pulled away he simply smiled at me, and brushed a piece of hair away from my face.

"Arigatou Satinee, for my first kiss," and he gave me a small peck on my lips. He whispered very close to my ear, I could feel his breath, "And happy birthday,"

* * *

Otou-sama – Father  
Hai – Yes  
Ne – Right?  
doushita? - What's wrong?  
Nanimo – Nothing  
Arigatou gozaimasu – Thank you very much  
Daisuki – girlfriend/boyfriend type love

* * *

**I have ideas for spin-offs, and such, but I don't think I will post them unless you want me to…  
Or I could re-do this piece and fill it out, with more detail of past events, and not post the spin-offs?  
And possibly a sequel… since the ole bugger Madara's alive…  
Opinions/reviews are welcomed!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the long waits!  
I've finished the story but getting round to posting it...  
I'm not good with deadlines :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from Naruto,  
but I own my OC****Natsuro, Satinee (last, first)  
One shot that became a short story.**

**A/N: The story does jump around a lot with the flashbacks and things, and the flash backs aren't all in order  
And I apologise for any inaccuracies**

* * *

**Watashi wa anata no yuurei  
(I am your ghost)  
****Or should be

* * *

**

I used to find death such a beautiful thing. Another person's life was in your hands entirely. I savored their last breath, I enjoyed the power, I loved the blood. However, it was an entirely different situation when death caught those who were close to me. I avenged my parents, I owed it to them. Okaa-sama was always there for me, she was everything that a mother should be. An excellent kuniochi included. And Otou-sama; he trained me from the moment I was born. He was stern, but if it was not for him, I would not be the kuniochi I am today, or was back then. He hated the place of women in society, chaperones were common, and we were often looked down upon as shinobi. So he trained me half to death, and made me strong, so I would be able to prove all wrong, and I could very easily overpower many shinobi. Of course, now times have changed. Women are very much equal, and I prefer this life.

I grieved a little for my parents, but when it came to Madara, I refused to accept that it could happen, until it did. My half belief that he was still alive is what stopped me form avenging him. And my grief ran very deep, and for many years I could not bring my self even to step outside.

However, a shinobi lives every day with their life on the line; we had spoken about his death. Briefly. It was not something I wanted to think about, endure or experience. He had told me to carry on and to find somebody else to love.

I carried on, I have lived something you could call a life, but have not found somebody to love. How could I replace Madara so callously?

Madara clutched his shoulder and grimaced as I cleaned the wounds on his chest before I healed them. My ability to heal I owe to my mother. Madara was cute when he was in pain. His brows furrowed, but he would never make a sound, or admit to the pain. His body was perfect. He was well toned but not overly, and he had a light trail of hair below his belly button. After healing the cuts to his chest, I placed feathery kisses where they had been. It was hard not to progress further, but I still had to heal his shoulder. The blood was flowing somewhat freely down his chest and arm.

I lightly licked up some trails of his blood and moved up to kiss his neck, biting his skin lightly. He let out a small groan before he stopped me and brought my face to his, so our noses were touching, and he looked me directly in the eye. He kissed my forehead before releasing me; I stood and looked at him plainly. His expression was impassive, and he held my gaze. I expect he used a genjutsu to make me hold eye contact with him, as I found myself unable to look away.

"Satinee, someday you won't be able to fix me." He spoke slowly, as if he was thinking about every word.

"I'm a very good healer Madara. Of course I'll always be able to heal you." I knew what he meant, but I did not want to talk about it.

"You know what I mean."

"Hai, but it is not something I want to discuss. I do not think the time will come when you will ever find a shinobi more powerful than you." I wanted to leave, but he held me; his hands firmly on my hips so I couldn't move.

"I want you to find somebody else to love, who will make you smile. Promise me?" I would never promise. I took his hands in mine and pressed my lips to his knuckles. He smiled very lightly and took my response as a yes.

The blood form Madara's shoulder was continuing to cover his chest and back in a red sheen. He had taken his hand away from the wound, so the blood was not being stemmed. I left the room then, stopping in the doorway to look back at him. He looked confused, his brows furrowed, and his mouth in a slight frown. His expression completely changed to frustration as I gave my response.

"_Iie."_

_

* * *

_Okaa-sama - Mother  
Otou-sama – Father  
Hai – Yes  
Iie - No

* * *

**Reviews muchos welcomed :)  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Spoiling you with two updates :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from Naruto,  
but I own my OC****Natsuro, Satinee (last, first)  
One shot that became a short story.**

**A/N: The story does jump around a lot with the flashbacks and things, and the flash backs aren't all in order  
And I apologise for any inaccuracies**

* * *

**Watashi wa anata no yuurei  
(I am your ghost)  
****Or should be

* * *

  
**

The one person I had ever truly loved was dead, or supposed to be. I do not believe that he died, but even if he had not, he should not have survived this long. _Neither should I._ It has been nearly eighty years, with no word nor hints of his survival; that is taking a toll on my faith.

After the death of the Uchiha prodigy, and his wife to be, we disappeared from history. I have never heard a word amongst the people of Konohagakura of Uchiha Madara, and his role in creating the village. It is like he never existed.

I was never really famed for anything; I might have been if I was not at Madara's side. So there is no surprise that I have been lost in time.

There was nobody left to miss me, so I re-invented myself. New name, look, life and no baby.

I changed my usual garb to a short white kimono, with black pants. Somewhat embracing my femininity. I used to wear very masculine clothes; it was easier to fight. Now I appreciate that womanly curves can be a benefit. It's easy to gain information or steal from men, almost all of them are _etchi._

I cut my hair very short; it suits my face more.

Because I don't stay anywhere long enough to make acquaintances, I have no need for a name. When I do, I tell them that I am _Hoshiko_

I became increasingly silent and isolated after I heard of Madara's death. And gradually I slipped into a deep depression. I had lost all reason for me to have a child. Pregnancy did not suit me, I wanted it out. They used to tell me that I had the healthy glow that pregnant women get; I am positive they lied.

Childbirth was the worst part of it all.

It was not beautiful. It was not a miracle. It was not amazing in any sense.

I felt helpless. It was degrading. It lacked dignity.

I named Madara's son Nue. I did not grace it with a last name. I did not want it associated with me. If it was an Uchiha, no doubt it would be haunted. Either way, somebody would learn that I was alive.

The second I recovered from giving birth to Madara's child, I pressed him in to Obaasama's arms and fled.

_It was thirty years before I cried._ I realised my mistake too late; I let go of the only thing I had left of my koibito. It was also when I realise that, I did, in fact, want a legacy. I wanted a child.

Like Madara used to do I watched the children of Konohagakura play at being Ninja. I watched many grow old, and some gain families of their own. I realised the happiness a child can bring. And while watching them, just for a second, I could pretend that Madara was alive.

He was delighted when I told him that I was expecting. I had no idea what to think. I did not think it a possibility; neither of us expected me to become pregnant. It was not something we had expected until after we had married. It would now become obvious to every one else that we had not aited until marriage. That made me blush. And I would have to give up being a kuniochi for a while. That hurt the most.

I never found the perfect was to tell him; it was on my mind a few weeks before I slipped up. It was becoming increasingly harder to cover up the sickness, dizziness and my appetite.

Madara had been home for a few days, he claimed he had no duties. I know he wanted to stay home to watch over me as he thought I was sick.

The sun had just begun to shine through our window, which primarily was what woke me. Madara's naked form was pressed to mine. He always slept on top of me. Sometime in the night his left arm would snake about my waist and hold me tightly, and his body would shift onto mine; his head would rest on my breasts. His right hand would join mine and we would wake with our fingers entwined.

The first thing I felt that morning was an immediate need to find a bathroom. I was heaving as I shoved Madara's beautiful body off mine. I made it to the bathroom and instantly emptied my stomach into the toilet. Before I knew it, Madara was holding my hair out of my face and slowly rubbing my back. When I was done he gently cleaned my face, concern was written all over his face as he held me at arms length; looking for a reason for my illness.

"Satinee, this has been happening for a while now, you must see Anihara-sensei." His tone was soft but firm. I shrugged his arms away to wash my mouth. When I was done, he was still standing there, very naked and very beautiful; still looking at me. I felt a slight warmth creep up my cheeks as I replied,

"It'll pass, I'm fine," I gave him a weak smile, in an effort to prove my health. I brushed passed him to get a robe from the bedroom, but he grabbed my wrist and turned me towards him.

"Some one may have poisoned you Satinee." He was always serious.

"They haven't, I'm fine now drop it." I wrenched my wrist form his grasp. His persistence annoyed me, and my temper had greatly shortened, which annoyed me. Some times he angered me purely because I was too young to be a mother.

"Put some clothes on, I'm taking you to see Anihara-Sensei." I ignored him and found his robe lying on the floor and began to put it on.

"Satinee, don't ignore me. I only want to know what's wrong with you." I hated domestics. They tend to get out of hand with shinobi.

I left him in the bedroom, in search of food. This baby was making me fat. He surprised me in the hallway though. Madara pressed me against the wall and held my hands above my head; his grip was very tight. I did not fight back, but I snapped. I simply wanted breakfast but he kept pressing the matter.

"If there's anything wrong with me it's your fault!"

"Nan da to?" he half growled at me. I would have found that alluring if I hadn't been so angry at him.

"If you were able to control your self once in a while, I would not be pregnant."

His expression instantly changed. He had such a childish grin and his eyes sparkled.

"Sugoi!" he embraced me, lifting me of the ground and spun me around.

I instantly felt guilty for being angry at him. Looking back I'm lucky he did not take me words to heart, I did not mean it. Especially because _he was a fantastic lover._

He set me down and cupped my cheek.

"Are you ok? Did you-" his voice was an excited whisper.

"yes, It's just the hormones, I-" he cut me off with a full kiss. He pulled away and rested his forehead against mine. That grin still all over his face. I smiled too; I was making him happy.

"Ai shiteru, Hime," his breath was hot on my face and he kissed me again. This time when he pulled back, I was reluctant to let him go. He made my knees weak. He laced his fingers through mine and pulled me along the hall.

"Doko?"

He turned to me, "To tell everyone!" then I couldn't help but laugh, I snorted lightly.

"Doushita?" I was the one with the broad grin, my mood quickly changed.

"Baka! You're still naked…"

* * *

Etchi – perverted  
Hoshiko – Star child  
Koibito – Lover, sweetheart, etc.  
Kirei – beautiful, lovely  
Nan da to?! – WHAT?!  
Sugoi! – Amazing! Great! etc.  
Hime – Princess  
Doko? – where?  
Doushita? - What's wrong?

* * *

**Reviews muchos welcomed :)  
**


End file.
